


Fine (When I'm With You)

by BansheeLydia



Series: tumblr drabbles [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Lacrosse, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Werewolf Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: For the prompt: "I'll kick his ass if you want me to."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



“I’m _fine_.”

Stiles squints. “Yeeeeaah, I’m pretty sure your shoulder is dislocated.”

“It’s fine.”

“And I’d totally believe that if you didn’t look like you’re about to puke.”

Boyd grunts and if it wasn’t for the fact that he’s clutching his shoulder, Stiles is certain he’d be flipping him off right now. To be fair, Stiles kind of feels like _he’s_ going to puke; the sight of Boyd taking the hit from Jackson had made his heart stop for a second. He’d gone down hard and now, looking at what’s definitely a dislocated shoulder, he feels kinda queasy. 

He takes in Boyd’s pained expression and crouches next to him. “You’re not gonna heal until its popped back into place, are you?”

A hand squeezes his shoulder gently. “I’ve got it.” Erica kneels on Boyd’s other side. “You might want to look away.”

Stiles does, though he gently curls his hand over Boyd’s knee, reminding him that he’s there and trying to offer comfort. Erica manoeuvres Boyd’s shoulder back into place and the sound and Boyd’s bitten back noise of pain make Stiles wince, but when he risks a look at Boyd’s face, he looks a lot better. They sit there for a few minutes as Boyd recovers and Stiles is there when he slumps slightly, tired. He wraps his arms around him from behind, kissing the back of his neck.

“Fucking Jackson,” he mutters.

“I’ll kick his ass if you want me to,” Erica offers, a little _too_ chipper at the idea. 

Boyd snorts, shaking his head. “Come here.”

She still looks ready to go wreck Jackson, but she takes Boyd’s outstretched hand and sits with them, shifting so she can cuddle with both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently accepting prompts at allirica.tumblr.com


End file.
